


False Ideas

by mac2809



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Jealousy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:57:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mac2809/pseuds/mac2809
Summary: Ella Fennel has found a home in Skyhold after leaving her clan. Will she find something else when the Bull's Chargers striking lieutenant catches her eye? A jealous friend and misunderstandings might make things more complicated than they ought to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 'Tis my first fic in the Dragon Age fandom even though I've played all three games. Better later then never I guess. This fic hasn't been beta'd so beware lol. 
> 
> I absolutley love Krem's character in Inquisition and I was sad to see little Krem centric fics on here so I though I'd contribute :) Enjoy!

It's midday when Ella is greeted by the familiar sight of Skyhold's intimidating walls. Returning home, as she had started to call it, was always a sight to behold. Standing tall in the midst of mountains, the castle was certainly worthy of its name. 

A sigh of relief floods through the small party of scouts. Skyhold was also the promise of a warm bed and a hearty meal. After weeks in the Emprise du Lion, the two seemed like luxuries now to the elf and her party members. Wrapping her cloak around herself a little tighter, she trudges forward in the heavy snow, leading her tired mare behind her. The others follow, also eager to return to safety. 

Horns announce their arrival, echoing through the air and off the mountain sides. They wait as the heavy iron gate is slowly raised to allow them passage. The courtyard is lively as ever with troops training under the sun, Commander Cullen's voice muffled by the clang of swords hitting shields. Courriers run from one destination to another, skillfully side stepping those in their paths. 

She hurries along to the stables. With a shy smile, she hands over her mare to the horse master and ducks away. Even after having spent time with the inquisition, Ella still felt wary around humans. Old habits die hard it seems. 

A soft breeze blows as she makes her way inside. Hair tickles her face, short wisps coming free from the two french braids that crown her head. Let loose, the strands cut off below her clavicle, framing her face in soft waves of ashy brown with gold streaks. It was longer before, but she cut it short the night she left.

With only the delivery of her report standing between her aching muscles and a warm bath, Ella starts climbing the stairs that lead to the spy master. She stops half way up, leaning against the wall for support, and gazes up. If there was one thing the Dalish got right it was the lack of stairs. Pushing off the wall with a sigh, she continued climbing. 

The crows caw and fumble around in their cages, making them rattle, when she reaches the last floor. A few feet away, hunched over splayed papers, a hooded figure looks up to see the cause of the ruckus. Ginger hair peeks out from behind the hood. 

Ella gives her a curt nod "Sister Nightingale," 

The spymaster straightens, her eyes squinting slightly "Scout Fennel," 

"My report on Emprise du Lion" the elf said, handing over a scroll. 

"Very good," Lelianna reached over for the parchment "I will send for you when the need arises."

Dismissed, Ella lifts a closed fist to her chest in a salut before leaving. She tackles the stairs with more ease now, descending in fluid movements. Free of duties and obligations for the time being, she heads for the barracks to gather what she needs to clean up. The idea of a fresh set of clothes is enticing and she doesn't hear the footsteps behind her once outside. 

A hand squeezes her shoulder "I didn't know you were back,"

Ella jumps at the contact, brushing off the hand as she quickly pivoted. Her shoulders slump back down when she sees it's Cooper. The elf grins, making her nose crinkle before wrapping the woman in a warm hug. She smells faintly of cinnamon and Ella closes her eyes as she breathes in. 

She pulls back "I've just returned from my last assignment," 

"Why don't you let me buy you a drink?" the templar nudged her "We can talk about it tonight," 

Ella tucked a piece of hair behind her ear "I don't know Coop," 

"C'mon! A little fun can't hurt ya," she pleaded. 

The elf shook her head in defeat "Alright," 

Cooper grinned "See you tonight then," 

They parted ways after that, Cooper returning to her watch and Ella continuing on to the barracks. She looked back to catch a last glance of the templar. Her hair was cut in a short bob, raven locks coming into contrast with the milky white of her skin and her powder blue eyes. She had been the one to greet her in Skyhold when she first arrived. Ella remembered because of her loud laughter and the way she had spoken to her so kindly when others looked at her with mistrust. They'd quickly become friends, an unlikely pair with her nature as a mage although Cooper didn't need any help to turn heads. 

Ella hummed as she made her way to her cot. The barracks were usually empty this time of day expect for those who kept irregular schedules. A few sleeping figures could be seen in their beds, wrapped in wool blankets to keep warm. Careful not to wake them, she tip toped her way around, although truth be told, the soldiers here could probably sleep through a siege. 

Grabbing the essentials she made her way to the hot springs outside the castle walls. It was a short walk away. Too far for those looking for a quick clean but close enough for those who needed a real bath and Ella couldn't resist the warm water. After, she decided, she'd take a long nap before going to the tavern. 

*** 

When she wakes it's already dark outside, moon light flooding through the small barrack windows. Theres fumbling before she untangles herself reluctantly from the comfortable grasp of her bed. Cooper would already be waiting for her. Ella hastily pulls on an extra sweater before slipping into the cool night. Freshly washed, her hair fell in soft waves around her face and she tucks a few strands behind an ear. Her almond eyes have deep purple half moon stamped underneath them form her travels. She's trying to to smooth away the crinkles in her pants when she reaches the Herald's Rest, stepping in.

When she looks up it's too late. She comes into contact with the soldier before she can brace herself. Ella tumbles backwards but before she can fall, he reaches out with strong hands and pulls her back to him. 

He chuckles "Sorry miss, didn't mean to knock ya over," 

Ella recognizes him at once. She's pressed up against the Bull's Charger's second in command. He's a head taller than her and all lean muscle. He lets go of her once she gains her footing, and she steps away quickly, feeling her cheeks start to burn. 

The elf shakes her head "I should have been looking where I was going," 

He's smiling down at her now, with raised eyebrows "I don't believe I've seen you 'round before." 

Before she can answer, Cooper appears besides her and hooks an arm around her neck, pulling her close. Her other hand is busy holding a large tankard that smells of ale. The templar's grip is strong and she struggles to pull away. 

She raises her drink in the air "Ella! I thought you wouldn't show!" 

"I-" the elf started. 

"I've already got a table." the templar said. 

Cooper steers her away towards the end of the tavern. Ella glances back to the door where the Charger's lieutenant is still standing. He smiles when he catches her eye and sends her a two finger wave that makes her grin in return. She'd seen him around before in the tavern with the rest of the chargers or out in the training grounds with the quanari but she'd never truly noticed him until now. 

The mage pursed her lips, sending her friend a side way glance when she sees who else is sitting around the two square tables pushed together to create a larger one. The templars give Cooper the same look when they see who she's brought but they don't say anything. There's a pregnant pause in the conversation, some giving each other pointed looks and others briefly looking up from their cards at the duo.

Cooper doesn't notice, pulling out a chair for her elven friend. The conversation around the table returns to normal, jibs being sent between fellow soldiers that would have chantry sisters praying from morning to dawn but simply get a few chuckles out of the men. 

Cooper nudges her leg with hers "What's it like in the Emprise?" 

The elf shrugged her shoulders "Freezing," 

"Smartass," the templar laughed "but really?"

"Red lyrium. It's everywhere... and the templars, well," Ella said. 

All eyes were on her now. She knew they worried about their brethren but there was no good news to be given with her discoveries in the Emprise du Lion. A chill ran down her spine as she recalled the lullaby the lyrium sung to her whenever she would get too close. It was unnatural, an abomination, and no one knew where it came from. 

The mage shook her head "It's not good Coop," 

"Shit." the woman breathed. 

Speculations bubble out of the templars. They share stories of what they had seen or heard, trying to piece together the puzzle that was red lyrium and why anyone in their right mind would step 5 feet within its reach. The voices muddle together as they cut each other off or spoke over one and another. Her friend joins in, forgetting her momentarily. 

Ella glances around the room for anything interesting, excluded from the conversation once again. A flicker of light catches her attention and she cranes her neck to make sure its him. Candle light dances off of the lieutenants breast plate in the dim tavern. She watches him curiously, how he sits with confidence among the chargers, leaning forward in his seat to listen intently and how he throws his head back when he laughs. 

He turned his head in her direction then, as though to sneak a glance over his shoulder. His hazel eyes seemed even more alive now, slightly glazed over with the effects of alcohol but piercing none the less. They jumped around the room, from table to table until they found hers and then so quickly she questions if it happened at all, he winked at her before turning back.

**Author's Note:**

> I have an entire plot planned out for these two! Currently in the process of writing it up but I thought I'd post this part here to get some feedback and see if people are interested. 
> 
> All constructive criticism is welcomed and appreaciated so feel free to comment. If ever you'd be interesting in being a beta please contact me!


End file.
